I Had Faith
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: The woman’s numb fingers traced over the rough, scraggly letters engraved to the tree. DM HG 4EVR! Her mouth formed the letters, but no sound escaped her mouth. She gave a choked sob. There, the woman fell on her knees. DMHG


_Diclaimer: The poem is by someone that goes by "BlacknessRose" I found the poem on an online poetry site. It is NOT mine. And neither is the harry Potter series. _

_A/N: Haha. I haven't been updating as much as I did before. Oh well. I'm just a tad bit lazy. But here you go! My newest oneshot. _

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_I had faith in his word  
And it failed me_

A brunette shivered as a brisk wind swept over her. She wrapped his arms tightly around herself in a fruitless attempt to keep herself warm. Her teeth chattered in the cold brisk air and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Goosebumps covered every inch of exposed skin. She walked on, as the icy rain pitter-pattered around her.

The young woman slowly walked through the woods, taking comfort in the familiar sights and smells around her. Her feet lead her straight to a certain tree. The woman's numb fingers traced over the rough, scraggly letters engraved to the tree. DM+HG 4EVR!

Her mouth formed the letters, but no sound escaped her mouth. Instead, she gave a choked sob. There, the woman fell on her knees, resting her head against the tree.

She sat there reminiscing over her old life. When everything was perfect. Longing for it to come back. Wishing _he_ could come back.

_He._ The one that had stolen her heart. The one to whisper sweet nothings in her ear and envelope her in his arms. The man who she trusted most of all. The man who betrayed her.

Sobs wracked through her trembling body as she cried there. Seconds passed. Minutes. Hours.

"Hermione?" She ignored the feather light hand on her shoulder.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_I had faith in my friends  
They left me _

"Hermione? I was looking everywhere for you. Thank goodness that you're here." The persistent man said, going on.

"Leave me alone," Hermione screamed out, pushing the person away.

"Hermione. Please don't push me away. I'm your friend," The raven haired man said gently.

Hermione just glared at him through her bloodshot eyes. "You Are Not My Friend," she ground out between clenched teeth. "You! This is all your fault! Yours, Harry! Yours!"

"Hermione! Please listen. I didn't do anything. He's the one who betrayed you. Is it my fault that I was the one to figure out that he was the spy?" the man named Harry asked.

"Leave me alone. You betrayed me too," Hermione growled out, angrily getting up and storming away into the dark, cold night. And in her wake, stood Harry.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

I had faith in the mirror  
It shattered on me

Hermione overturned the mirror in front of her sending glass shards in every direction. She ripped the pictures off the wall and they too joined the glass.

And she went on… Destroying in pure rage and fury. And she went on…Ripping things apart…And she went on…Screaming as loud as she could…And she went on…her heart breaking more and more every second.

And finally she stopped and slid down to the floor, sobbing.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_I had faith in justice  
It hurt me_

Hermione was lead out of the court room, angry tears streaking down her face. She struggled against the aurors that were holding her. "No! He's innocent! He wasn't a death eater! Believe me!"

Behind her, _he_ was being escorted out by aurors. He smirked and started taunting her, "Oh Hermione, love. I have already been proven guilty. Too bad. Off to Azkaban with me." Hemrione turned around to face him with wide eyes.

"But you. You're innocent! You said so yourself, Draco! You said it was all your father and that you never belived in any of this Death Eater stuff." She yelled from between her sobs.

Draco's smirk just grew, "Aww. Did I not tell you? I never did love you. I just needed to get into Dumbledore's inner circle of goody-too-shoes. And you were the easiest way in."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
_I had faith in the world  
It laughed at me_

Hermione sat at the table robotically. Just sat there, immersed in her memories. _Clank. _There was something at the window. Clank. Clank. She ignored it. _Clank. Clank. Hoot. _Hermione turned her head to see an Hedwig at the kitchen window. Glaring, she got up and walked over, yanking open the kitchen window.

The owl gave her a disgruntled look as it hopped it and held out its leg to her. Hermione untied the letter and shoed Hedwig away.

Hermione took the envelope back to her table and sat down. She opened the envelope to see a letter and a newspaper clipping fall out. Curiously, she read through the letter.

_Hermione,_

_You have to read this. Do you want me to do anything about it? You know I have contacts._

_Love Harry_

She grabbed the newspaper and read the heading. _Death Eater's Girlfriend Going Crazy. _Snarling in disgust, she immediately got up and threw it away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
_I had faith in my family  
They turned their back on me_

"A therapist?" Hermione, who was passing by, stopped in her tracks at hearing her father's voice.

"Yes. I think it would be good if we send her to one," A voice replied. Hermione's mother's voice.

"Why"

"Well…she's obviously suffering after this...incident."

"True. She doesn't even talk to us anymore. Nor to her friends."

"So do you agree?"

"Yes. I think it would be a good idea."

Hermione's face darkened. She turned around and left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
_But I'm not disappointed in them  
More of myself  
You see I had faith in my strength  
It crumbled before me  
I had faith in my mind  
It stopped working on me  
I had faith in me  
I failed on myself  
_

Slowly and steadily, she ran the blade of the razor across her wrist. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then everything went black.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

A/N: Did you like? Hate? Review Please!

XOXO

Flame


End file.
